Hetalia beach sleepover
by Bluecatpaw
Summary: / hello pretty kitties bluecatpaw here this fic features Nyotalia and my oc of Russia and the slavics I'm working on another fic explaining their backstory but here's the jist in order of age Slavic siblings Ukraine or peitro Belarus or Nikolaev Kazakhstan or dimitri chechoslovakia ( spelling is hard) or Alexi and Russia or ivana, her big brother act like her dad FYI, rusame pruca
1. Chapter 1

/ hello pretty kitties bluecatpaw here this fic features Nyotalia and my oc of Russia and the slavics I'm working on another fic explaining their backstory but here's the jist in order of age Slavic siblings Ukraine or peitro Belarus or Nikolaev Kazakhstan or dimitri chechoslovakia ( spelling is hard) or Alexi and Russia or ivana, her big brother act like her dad FYI, rusame prucan fruk ALSO IN MY HEADCANON A NATIONS SIZE IS DETERMINED BY BOOBS THANK YOU NON OC UKRAINE Enjoy!/

The unmistakable sound of girls giggles filled the halls of the pent house the nations of the world were renting while in california preparing for a world meeting, America had offered for them to stay at his place but things didn't turn out that way, I suppose for the better. they were planning on going to the beach and the girls were changing in their room in the pent house rooms were split into boy girl. " ivy (ivana) You have to try this on! " Seychelles chirped holding a skimpy looking tie Up bikini with the Russian flag on it, her Russian friend looked skeptical her violet eyes showing off her embarrassment her long brown locks put up in a Ukrainian style bun by Monica her thin body would look good in it and her ' attributes' due to being the largest nation and a female often caused problems as whenever she moved you could hear soft boings and despite what you may think they were not fake even though they sent her shirt buttons flying, " fine" the girl caved brushing her bangs away from her scarred right eye. " oh ivy it'll look nice on you eh" Canada chirped there were several soft boings athe Russian changed into the bikini and, it did fit her figure well, she slipped on her semi transparent Russian flag tie around cover up and waited for the others Canada ( Maddie) was wearing a Canadian flag one piece with the sides of her body showing and a over sized shirt cover up,her hair French braided Seychelles was wearing a bikini top with a bathingsuit skirt with her flag on it, and a dress cover up her hair in her signature pig tails, germany or Monica was wearing a German flag bikini top and bikini bottoms with a casual German flag cover up and her short hair hanging by the tips of her cheeks. Suddenly with the creaking if the door England ( Alice) entered the room " oh I see you've all ready changed I'll be only a moment and when she returned she was wearing one of those ugly old fashioned bathing suits that covered her whole body, her golden hair dangling from her long pig tails, " England!" All the other girls gasped together in unison " surely your not wearing that right comrade?" Ivana asked, " Vhat are Zou vearing" Monica screeched Monica had always been form over function but even that was going to far " iggy, i have something else you could wear" Canada said holding a tankini With the British flag on it and a British flag sweater cover up " no no no I like it " Alice said furrowing her bushy eyebrows " England you,are wearing what grand Dutchess Anastasia would wear when she was five take mad's offer please" Russia said " very well " after that England got dressed and headed to the living room with the other giggling girls. Meanwhile in The boys room, " FRANCE DUDE I THOUGHT WE AGREED NO SPEEDOS" the American male gasped covering his eyes, all the boys America Prussia Italy Ukraine Belarus Kazakhstan and checoslovakia were wearing shorts with their flag on it...except for France who was wearing a speedo with the French flag. To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

/ hello pretty kitties bluecatpaw here this fic features Nyotalia and my oc of Russia and the slavics I'm working on another fic explaining their backstory but here's the jist in order of age Slavic siblings Ukraine or peitro Belarus or Nikolaev Kazakhstan or dimitri chechoslovakia ( spelling is hard) or Alexi and Russia or ivana, her big brother act like her dad FYI, rusame prucan fruk ALSO IN MY HEADCANON A NATIONS SIZE IS DETERMINED BY BOOBS THANK YOU NON OC UKRAINE Enjoy!/

" France COOL IT ON ZE NONAWSOME SPEEDO I OR I VILL BE SENDING THE PICTURE TO SPAIN" Prussia hollered " fine mon ami " Francis caved and then left to go put on shorts." Oh thank god" Ukraine sighed in relief, " hey you dudes hearing that?" America asked " ve?" Italy chirped cluelessly the sound if feminine giggles echoed through the room" well we know some people are ready" Kazakhstan snorted " I am back!" The Frenchman called as he walked in ( with shorts thank god) " We Should be in the car by now" Dimitri irritation in his voice " stop acting like baby" Belarus snapped at him " well come on then dudes BEACH PARTAHY" the over excited American chirped

\- time skip brought to you by bluecatpaw being lazy

The boys headed upstairs and met the girls everything was fine until " Sis, what are you wearing?" Kazakhstan hissed meaning Russia's bikini " um a bathing suit I mean I had some one come at my eye with a dagger but you are so blind" " you shouldn't be wearing that Ukraine nagged " oh yeah um sorry DAD" Russia retorted Ukraine hated it when she called him dad, " lay off her batman it was my idea" Seychelles defended " thanks lets just get in the car da?" And with that the beach day began.


End file.
